Todos los caminos me llevan a ti
by greenfirefly3
Summary: Colección de diferentes One-Shots, totalmente random y sin ningún orden en particular. Generalmente OQ.
1. Amor Verdadero (Parte 1)

**A/N: Aquí publicare pequeños OS que se me vienen a la mente o también se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Este OS es un poco AU. Es mi idea de lo que pudría haber pasado después del embarazo de Zelena.**

* * *

 **AMOR VERDADERO – PARTE 1**

Mary Margaret casi olvidó apagar el calentador antes de salir a toda prisa del apartamento, por suerte recordó que el pequeño Neal –de casi dos años- estaba bajo su cuidado esa mañana. David había salido rumbo a la estación muy temprano. Al parecer alguien había irrumpido en la tienda del señor Gold por tercera vez esa semana, y Emma le necesitaba.

Cuando tomo la repentina llamada de Regina esa mañana nunca imagino que le escucharía agitada y con un tono de desesperación.

" _Regina? Regina tranquila, que ha pasado? Se trata de Henry? Estas herida? Donde está Robin?_ " Snow le había preguntado frenéticamente pero Regina dejo de responder y un segundo después la línea se corto. Snow entro en pánico.

De camino a la mansión intento llamar a Robin pero solo consiguió que sus llamadas fueran directo al buzón de voz. David y Emma tampoco atendían sus celulares.

Es que era el día de _ignora tu celular!_

Entonces Henry se le vino en mente, y recordó lo divertido que fue introducir a Tinkerbell al mundo de la tecnología. El hada sí que era una gran entusiasta cuando se trababa de las redes sociales, especialmente instagram. Snow estaba al tanto de la broma que se traían Henry, Tinkerbell y Ruby en twitter, uno de estos días alguien se tomaría enserio los comentarios que hacían sobre sus vidas no tan normales y los meterían a todos en problemas. Pero tenía que darles crédito, no podía olvidar el video que Ruby tomo el día que a Tinkerbell se le pasaron las copas, incluso Regina llego a reír sobre el asunto.

Regina había cambiado tanto en los últimos años que Snow no podía evitar ser feliz por ella. Si alguien se merecía lo mejor del mundo era Regina.

Aunque el último año hubiera estado lleno de estrés y lleno de tensión, no solo para ella sino para toda la familia gracias a Zelena. Regina mantuvo la calma y continuo disfrutando de la vida, cosa que enfureció más a Zelena y nada le impidió continuar lanzando comentarios inapropiados y dolorosos hacía su media hermana. Snow no era agresiva pero había momentos en los que sentía un gran deseo de romperle la cara a Zelena.

El embarazo de Zelena estuvo lleno de momentos incómodos y visitas al hospital que terminaban con peleas entre Zelena y Robin, y finalmente con una Zelena satisfecha por haberle arruinado el día a Regina cuando les recordaba a todos que el infante que llevaba en su vientre era de Robin.

Regina estaría mintiendo si negara lo dolida que se sentía por lo que Zelena le restregaba en su cara cada vez que se veían frente a frente, y por más que intentaba ocultar su dolor e incomodidad, Zelena siempre sabía con perfección lo que sus palabras le causaban.

Las cosas empeoraron el día que se enteraron que el bebé que Zelena esperaba sería una niña.

Fue un golpe bajo para Regina. Pero no evito que aceptara a la infante, después de todo era una inocente más en el juego de Zelena, sin contar que sin importar lo que pasara siempre sería parte de Robin y de sus vidas.

No solo a Snow se le hizo raro el comportamiento de Regina, todos se preguntaban cómo es que había aceptado lo que ocurría tan rápidamente. Regina y Robin decidieron que se harían cargo de la crianza de la bebé pero en los últimos dos tres meses habían aceptado que Zelena fuera parte de la vida de la bebé, con visitas supervisadas tres veces a la semana. Mary Margaret se entero que Zelena había comenzado a exigir más tiempo con su hija.

" _Después de todo yo soy su mamá, tu solo eres su tía y madrastra de medio tiempo. Mi hija nunca te llamara mamá._ " Zelena le recordó a Regina con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sofía Meredith Locksley nació una mañana de otoño sin complicaciones.

Mary Margaret nunca olvidara ese día. Se había quedado acompañando a Regina en la sala de espera. De último minuto, Regina decidió que no soportaría ver dar a luz a Zelena. Admitió que después de todos esos meses repitiéndose que amaría a la niña como si fuera suya, existía una parte de ella que se sentía destruida por la jugada tan sucia de Zelena. Mary Margaret dejo que Regina hablara sobre sus más profundos miedos. _Y si no podía amar a la bebe? Y si volvía a sus días de la Reina Malvada?_ Snow le recordó que ya no era la misma de años atrás y le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba hasta donde había llegado.

" _Serás una gran madre para esa niña, tal como lo eres para Henry y Roland_." Mary Margaret le aseguro.

Después de la extraña conversación, Regina le agradeció y Mary Margaret decidió que esta vez se quedaría callada y no diría nada más. Mary Margaret sintió un apretón de mano mientras que Regina apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerraba los ojos.

" _Gracias_." Regina murmuro y Mary Margaret sonrió para sí misma.

"Tinkerbell? Oh gracias a dios!" Snow soltó el aire.

"Mary Margaret, son las 8 de la mañana. Espero que sea un asunto de vida o muerte y por eso me has llamado a esta hora." El hada gruño al otro lado de la línea.

"Es Regina."

Tinkerbell no pidió más detalles, la voz de Mary Margaret le dijo todo.

"Voy para allá." Tinkerbell le hizo saber.

Snow fue la primera en llegar a la mansión. Por fuera todo parecía normal, lo más probable era que Henry y Roland ya estuvieran en la escuela. Ella por su parte había pedido unos días de descanso.

Había decido no esperar a Tinkerbell. Probó la manilla de la puerta y estaba abierto. Snow miro a Neal y maldijo haberle traído consigo, y si había algún peligro para su hijo? Hizo a un lado sus dudas y entro sin más que perder.

A simple vista todo parecía andar bien hasta que escucho a la perfección los llantos de Sofía.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

"Regina!?" Mary Margaret le llamo un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuestas.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar a Neal en la estancia y subir a investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Snow dio un pequeño brinco al ver que Regina ocupaba el lugar. No esperaba verla sentada en el piso sobre la alfombra.

"Dios, Regina! Casi me matas de un susto." Snow dijo mientras se acercaba.

"Regina?" Snow se preocupo al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Regina, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Sentó a Neal en el sofá y le dio uno de los juguetes que se encontraban sobre la mesilla para que se entretuviese.

Lentamente, Snow se incoó frente a Regina.

"Que ha pasado? Te encuentras bien?" Okay, pregunta estúpida al ver el estado que se encontraba la alcaldesa.

"Regina, estas asustándome. Es Sofía? Por que está llorando?"

Al momento que menciono a Sofía el rostro de Regina cambio y le miro a los ojos.

…

Desde el momento que Zelena confesó que estaba esperando un hijo de Robin, Regina sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Su hermana tenía que estar mintiendo. Robin no pudo olvidarla tan pronto.

Robin confirmo la noticia de Zelena. Regina no sabía qué hacer, por una parte Robin parecía tan confundido y dolido como ella, y por otro lado, quería salir corriendo y olvidar los últimos 10 minutos.

Anuncio que saldría a tomar el aire y pidió que no la siguieran.

Camino por las calles de Nueva York por no más de una hora con la mente en blanco. No tenía cabeza para nada. Se aguanto las lágrimas y regreso.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba en un bar no tan lejos del apartamento de Neal, Robin le explico lo que pasó en las semanas que pensó que no la vería jamás. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, y más que nada sentía que la había traicionado. En lo que estuvieron de acuerdo fue que Zelena no podía criar a ese bebé.

El camino de regreso a Storybrooke fue incomodo y silencioso. Robin propuso que quizá lo mejor sería quedarse en su campamento, Regina sabía que lo que más quería en ese instante era abrazarle y pedirle más disculpas pero ella necesitaba espacio, necesitaba unos días para pensar y decidir qué haría con su hermana, así que no le corrigió y dejo que se marchara al campamento junto con Roland.

Emma le menciono. "Zelena si está embarazada o al menos eso es lo que ella quiere creer. De lo que no estoy segura es que Robin sea el padre."

Emma le dio esperanzas falsas, ya que días después los resultados volvieron con positivo para la prueba de embarazo y 7 meses después Sofía Meredith nació. Horas más tarde, la prueba de paternidad confirmo que Robin era el padre de la niña de cabello rojizo y grandes ojos azules.

Al principio le costó ver a la niña y no pensar en lo que había pasado entre Robin y Zelena. Sofía era la viva imagen de su madre y siempre le miraba como si le odiara, era absurdo porque Sofía apenas era una recién nacida, no había manera de que la pequeña entendiera los problemas entre los adultos en su vida. Se decía a si misma que se estaba imaginando cosas.

Regina sí que trato de querer a la pelirroja pero simplemente no podía, cada vez que le veía o la tomaba en sus brazos era como tener en frente a la misma Zelena, y el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo Sofía lloraba cuando intentaba arrullarla o alimentarla no le estaba ayudando en nada. Sofía solo parecía contenta cuando Robin estaba cerca. Robin parecía contento con la bebé así que nunca le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía la niña.

Regina también se preguntaba si había sido un error apresurar las cosas entre ellos, dos meses antes al nacimiento de Sofía decidieron contraer matrimonio para oficializar su relación, finalmente llevaban meses viviendo juntos. El matrimonio no cambio nada entre ellos sino todo lo contrario, fortaleció más la unión que ya tenían. La boda fue sencilla y solo invitaron a sus amigos más cercanos y su familia. Tinkerbell oficializo la ceremonia.

" _Después de todo fui yo la que inicio su historia."_ Dijo orgullosamente.

Lo más difícil fueron las citas con el Dr. Whale, Zelena siempre encontraba la manera de lastimarla con sus palabras. Robin intentaba defenderla, sí que lo intentaba, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Fue por esa razón que cuando Zelena exigió que le regresaran a su hija, Regina se opuso rotundamente, no iba a dejar que la psicópata de su hermana se hiciera a cargo de Sofía pero luego Robin propuso que quizá sería bueno que Sofía pasara tiempo con Zelena, eso la hizo enfurecer y los llevo a la pelea más grande que habían tenido.

" _Si tanto defiendes a la maldita de Zelena debiste haberte casado con ella y criar juntos a su hija!"_ le grito enfurecida con lagrimas de coraje y celos. Llevaban un par de horas discutiendo sobre el tema y hasta ahora no habían llegado a un acuerdo.

" _Eso no es… como puedes si quiera pensar que llegaría a querer estar con Zelena."_ Robin pensó que tal vez Regina vería las cosas como el " _lo que intento decir es que quizá Sofía ayude a cambiar a Zelena, me siento mal de que la apartemos completamente de su vida._ "

Fue muy tarde para recuperar sus palabras, Regina lanzó una bola de fuego que llego muy cerca de sus pies.

" _Claro, porque Zelena es su madre y yo solo soy la tía, no_?" Regina no aguanto más y se marcho en una nube de humo purpura.

Al final aceptaron que Zelena viera a la bebé con alguno de ellos presente, no le tenían confianza para dejarla a solas con ella.

Lo peor pasó unas semanas atrás. Regina ya lo veía venir, solo era tiempo para que sucediera. Robin no iba a poder estar presente al tiempo de Zelena con Sofía, así que solo serían ellas tres.

La tarde estuvo llena de pequeños comentarios agresivos de Zelena como siempre. Hasta la hora de marcharse, Zelena le amenazo que si no pensaban en devolverle a su hija iba a contratar algún abogado y pelearía por ella. Regina le recordó que esto era Storybrooke, no el mundo de afuera.

" _Sofí nunca te vera como una madre! Cuando llegue el momento me la llevare lejos de aquí no sin antes de haberme asegurado de que te odie con todo su ser. Yo soy su madre, tú siempre serás solo su tía y medio madrastra. Ella nunca fue tuya y nunca lo será._ "

" _Hey! Si no cierras la boca me asegurare de que nunca más puedas decir ni una palabra más y Victor tendrá que reparar tu estúpido rostro!"_ Emma le grito. Regina no supo porque Emma estaba ahí en ese momento pero no le importo.

Más tarde, cuando Regina se había calmado, le hizo prometer a Emma que no diría nada de lo que había pasado esa tarde, mucho menos a Robin. Pero como esto era Storybrooke, un nuevo villano apareció días después, le lanzo un hechizo de la verdad y Emma confeso todo.

Las palabras de Zelena la asechaban día y noche. Su hermana tenía razón, Sofía no era su hija, por más que trato de quererle no podía. Se sentía culpable de estar resentida con un infante. Tal vez era esa la razón por la cual Sofía le odiaba, o quizá Zelena decía la verdad y era su producto de su propio odio lo cual hacía que Sofía no se sintiera feliz con ella.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Regina no podía más con todo.

Había tocado fondo.

…

Para cuando Tinkerbell llego, Regina se encontraba llorando incontroladamente y Mary Margaret intentando –inútilmente- tranquilizarla.

"Tinkerbell, al fin! Ya no se qué hacer." Confeso derrotada. "Puedes intentar tranquilizar a Regina, tengo que ir a checar a la bebé" Fue cuando Tinkerbell escucho el chillido de Sofía en alguna de las habitación del segundo piso.

Mary Margaret tomo en brazos a Neal y desapareció por las escaleras.

Tinkerbell observo a Regina por unos segundos y después de pensarlo se acerco y la abofeteo.

"Qué diablos pasa contigo!?" Regina respondió inmediatamente conjurando una bola de fuego sobre su mano derecha.

"No me veas así, sabes perfectamente que no soy tan dulce como Disney me pinta, y mucho menos soy Snow." La rubia le recordó, tomando asiento en el sofá más cercano a Regina.

"Y bien?" espero Tinkerbell.

Regina extinguió la bola de fuego y guardo silencio.

"La veo en ella, Tink" después del silencio, Regina confesó "Su cabello, sus ojos, todo me recuerda a Zelena. Sé que Sofí no tiene la culpa pero ya no puedo más, es doloroso verle todos los días. Y hoy…" hizo una pequeña pausa "Hoy me ha visto como si yo fuera el enemigo."

"Has hablado con Robin sobre todo esto?" Tinkerbell dijo mientras intentaba procesar la nueva información.

"No, como podría. Robin la adora, no podría… pensara que son celos o que no le quiero."

Tinkerbell no sabía que más decir que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. La situación era demasiado complicada.

"Tienes que hablar con él, no puede…"

Mary Margaret había regresado esta vez con ambos niños, hacía reír a Sofí sin darse cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en Regina.

"Snow!" Tinkerbell le reclamo.

"Necesito salir de aquí. No quiero hacerle daño y siento que… no quiero volver a ser la Reina Malvada." No les dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando ya estaba en su propia habitación preparando una maleta.

"Regina! Que estás haciendo?" Snow fue la primera en preguntar.

"Me voy, que no está claro, querida?" respondió enfocándose en lo que empacaba.

"Pero... No entiendo, que hay de Henry? Robin? Roland y Sofí?" Snow insistió.

Hubo una pequeña tención al mencionar a Sofí pero lo ignoro.

"Tinkerbell, dile que no está pensando bien las cosas." Snow recurrió al hada.

Ignorando a Mary Margaret "Henry ya esta lo bastante mayor para pasar algunos días sin una de sus madres, Robin entenderá lo que pasa y el podrá hacerse cargo de Roland." Tinkerbell hizo sus propias preguntas sin mencionar a Sofí "A donde piensas ir?"

"No tengo idea. Solo sé que necesito estar lejos de aquí por unos días"

"Bien, yo iré contigo." Tinkerbell le aviso.

"Oh no!" Regina se negó.

"No te estaba pidiendo permiso." Tinkerbell le lanzo una sonrisa.

"Snow, necesito que le digas a Emma que este al pendiente de Henry, estaré unos días fuera. Y a Robin…" Regina se disculpo con la mirada "por favor, entrégale esto." Le paso un sobre blanco a Mary Margaret.

"Regina…" Snow no entendía completamente lo que estaba pasando pero entendía la idea general.

"Por favor, yo… yo les llamare cuando este lista. Pídele a Emma que no permita que nadie vaya a buscarme."

Mary Margaret asintió y la abrazo fuertemente.

…

Esa noche, después de un viaje en avión y horas manejando, llegaron a Atlanta y Tinkerbell propuso que buscaran un hotel por lo menos hasta decidir qué harían.

"Robin lo sabe?" Tinkerbell pregunto durante la cena, la cual Regina no había probado aun.

"Sabe qué?" Regina contesto inocentemente.

"No soy idiota, Regina. Desde hace días que puedo sentir su magia, magia muy poderosa para ser exactos." La rubia le observo. "Oh por dios! No lo sabes!" Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Tink, de que estás hablando?" Lo que faltaba, Sofía había heredado la magia de la familia. Es en lo único que podía pensar.

"Estoy hablando de ti, o más bien de tu bebé. Regina, estoy 100% segura de que estas embarazada." Tinkerbell le afirmo.

Regina se puso pálida y puso sus manos sobre su abdomen.

"El amor verdadero es más poderoso de lo que te imaginas."

Tinkerbell estaba equivocada.

Ella no podía tener hijos.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	2. La Diosa y El León (AU)

**A/N: Solo para aclarar, los OS seran totalmente Random y sin orden en particular.  
**

 **Por una razón extraña siempre he amado la mitología griega y se me ocurrió mezclarla con un poco de la reencarnación (gracias al libro de The Eternal Ones de Kirsten Miller) con la idea de que Robin y Regina, por ser almas gemelas, se reencuentran en cada una de sus vidas pero sin recordar las que ya vivieron.**

 **No se si este cuente como M, pero lo cambie solo por si acaso, sexytimes!.**

* * *

 **La Diosa y El León**

Hace mucho tiempo, en la época cuando el hombre ponía su fe en los Dioses. 12 Hermanas fueron creadas con un solo propósito: mantener el balance en la tierra.

 _Diké_ entendía la importancia de su trabajo. Mantener la justicia entre los humanos era abrumador, pero había algo en el momento de castigar a quien osaba romper el balance; ese momento en el que su espada atravesaba sus corazones sentía una satisfacción irreconocible. Ese era el momento en el que por un segundo olvidaba que su padre le había abandonado en la tierra con los humanos.

Le odiaba.

No entendía porque los humanos le adoraban tanto. Zeus era arrogante narcisista, le había visitado un par de veces solo para darle más órdenes. Y lo que Zeus no sabía era sobre la visita de sus hermanas; las Horae le visitaban a menudo, 11 hermanas, quien lo diría. Las Horae amaban a Diké, y envidiaban que podía vivir en la tierra, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Diké soñaba con visitar las estrellas. Pasaba noches enteras mirando hacia arriba y preguntándose cómo sería vivir en el Olimpo. Todo cambio el día que lo conoció a _él_.

Diomedes era un Rey con un gran corazón y un gran guerrero. Sentía una gran admiración hacia él. Lo contemplaba a distancia.

"Es una noche hermosa, es una lástima que sigas ocultándote de mí." Diomedes miraba hacia las estrellas, no era tan inocente como aparentaba, por supuesto que sabía que lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera. Al principio pensó que se trataba de algún asesino enviado a matarle, pero después de ver a la hermosa joven –la más hermosa que jamás haya visto- y no era que pensaba que las mujeres podían ser capaces de atrocidades, pero algo le decía que la joven no era una amenaza.

Diké se sorprendió al sonido de su voz, nunca imagino que Diomedes había captado su presencia, al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente tan discreta.

"No estaba ocultándome, quien me asegura que no eras tú quien me seguía?" Su melodiosa voz asemejaba su belleza.

"Son los jardines de mi palacio."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces sabes quién soy pero lamentablemente no sé nada sobre ti." Dijo acercándose más a la joven de cabello oscuro.

"Tal vez algún día tendrás la fortuna de saberlo." La Diosa le respondió con alusión. "Es una vista hermosa, no?" la noche en si era más que perfecta, el cielo estrellado brillaba como nunca.

"Desde pequeño me he preguntado cómo sería vivir allá arriba. Hay leyendas antiguas que hablan sobre como las estrellas tienen vida propia, seres magníficos que si consigues su amistad llegan a cumplirte un deseo."

Definitivamente era un hombre especial. Diké compartía sus mismos sueños.

"Y si te otorgaran un deseo, libre de reglas, que desearías?" le pregunto con más que curiosidad.

"Tal vez algún día tendrás la fortuna de saberlo."

Esa noche hablaron de todo y nada a la vez. Los encuentros en secreto continuaron y sin darse cuenta se enamoraron profundamente. Su amor era especial pero prohibido, Diké sabía que Diomedes jamás podría estar con ella realmente, aun le ocultaba quien era y le causaba una gran pena. Las Horae notaron el cambio en su hermana pero también se dieron cuenta que estaba afectando el trabajo de la Diosa. Había rumores de arbitrariedad por diferentes partes del mundo, y no solo las 11 Diosas lo sabían, Zeus comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo abajo.

"Hija mía" Zeus le hizo una visita repentina.

"Padre." Se sorprendió al verle.

"Ha llegado la hora. Es momento de volver a casa." Le aviso.

"Ha casa? De que hablas, padre. Mi hogar es aquí en la tierra."

"Tu hogar es el Olimpo. Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. Volverás al Olimpo esta noche." Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer dejando un estruendo en su lugar.

Diké fue en busca de su amado. No podía imaginar una vida sin él. Finalmente le explico su historia, quién era realmente, y que hacía, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, amor mío. Sabía quién eras desde el momento que mis ojos te encontraron." Tomo su mentón y sus miradas se conectaron.

"Por qué no has dicho nada? Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan culpable de ocultar quien era." Murmuro.

"Esperaba que me lo dirías cuando estuvieras preparada. Hay algo que debo confesarte." Hizo una pequeña pausa "El consejo decretó que ahora es el mejor momento para una boda Real. Su nombre es Hermione."

Diké resolló y tomo dos pasos alejándose de Diomedes.

"Vas a dejarme…"

"No! No ha sido mi decisión. Tienes que confiar en mí, jamás te haría daño. Yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti. Eres mi vida." La tomo entre sus brazos y la beso como nunca antes.

Fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

Decidieron huir juntos. Dejar todo sin mirar atrás.

Pero eso nunca pasó. Alguien más descubrió sus planes y se interpuso entre la felicidad de los amantes. Se aseguro que muriera en sus brazos. Una lección.

"NO! No, no, no! No me dejes, no puedes irte! Apenas te he encontrado!" Diomedes lloro sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amada.

Las Horae escucharon la agonía del joven Rey.

"Le amas?" Una de ellas pregunto.

"Quienes son? Apártense!" grito intentando proteger el cuerpo de Diké.

"Le amas de verdad?" volvió a preguntar.

"Como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida." Respondió sin apartar su mirada del pálido rostro que alguna vez estuvo lleno de vida.

Diomedes sintió un inmenso dolor, era como si estuvieran partiéndolo en dos, no dejaba de suplicar que se detuvieran. Todo le era confundido y diferente.

"Volverán a encontrarse en la siguiente vida, y la que sigue, hasta el final de los tiempos. Hemos usado una parte de ti, tu alma es parte de la suya. Son una sola alma. Estarán destinados a reencontrarse en cada vida sin importar las consecuencias. El león los guiara el uno al otro."

No entendía las palabras de la joven.

"No lo creo." Dijo una voz distinta pero familiar.

"Adikia."

"No tienen el poder suficiente para detenerme." Adikia se burlo.

"Asesinaste a nuestra hermana." Las Horae la acusaron.

"Quien diría que la perfecta y adorada Diké se enamoraría de un humano."

"No lo hagas." Amenazó una de las hermanas.

"No pueden hacer nada."

Diomedes sintió una tranquilidad como nunca antes.

"Ahora jamás podrán estar juntos."

Escucho un entre susurros antes de que la nada lo consumiera.

* * *

Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Robin, pero Regina siempre le ha tenido miedo al fuego, lo cual es irónico, siendo que el fuego es su arma principal.

Cuando tenía 5 años su padre armo una fogata, intentaba enseñarle instintos de supervivencia. Tiene vagos recuerdos de ese día; recuerda el olor de la madera quemada, inspirando el humo y unas llamas anaranjadas que le causaban escalofríos. También recuerda lo histérica que se puso, los gritos de su madre, y su padre arrodillado ante ella diciendo palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos.

Cora fue más estricta a partir de ese día, su madre había notado el miedo de Regina y lo uso para darle distintas lecciones. Un par de años más tarde, se convirtió en profesional al ocultar el pavor que sentía por las llamaradas.

El día que se convirtió la esposa de el Rey Leopold, todo cambio. Pasaban semanas, incluso meses, cuando era seguro salir del palacio –solo cuando Leopold y la malcriada de Snow White se ponían en marcha rumbo al Palacio de Verano, era entonces que se escabullía al bosque, tomaba uno de los caballos menos reconocidos por la guardia y se aventuraba a los rincones del bosque.

Regina amaba andar a caballo entre el bosque, el aroma de pino y tierra mojada le daban tranquilidad. Se sentía libre y segura.

Era lo que más extrañaba del Bosque Encantado. Los bosques alrededor de Storybrooke no se le comparaban.

Las hermanas Horae aparecieron después de que el Autor –Isaac- intento reescribir la historia. Las 11 hermanas se esparcieron, y nadie noto la presencia de las nuevas residentes en Storybrooke. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de salvar a Emma Swan.

Robin fue el primero en presenciar a las hermanas. Sin importar a donde fuera, sentía un par de ojos perforando su alma. Siempre era alguna jovencita; notó que eran diferentes, distintas edades, y compartían similitudes entre ellas, nunca andaban en par de 3 o más, siempre de a dos. Se protegían así mismas.

…

Regina soltó una carcajada.

"Robin Locksley, estas intentando darme celos? Porque déjame decirte que no está funcionando. Si que eres guapo, pero no soy insegura." Le sonrió y beso brevemente sus labios.

Robin habló con Regina esa noche sobre sus sospechas. Sabía cómo sonaría el decirle a su novia que había chicas siguiéndole por todo Storybrooke.

"Estoy hablando enserio. No se quienes son pero creo que son 8 mujeres; diferentes edades. Están vigilándonos." Intento convencerle.

"Y yo que pensé que la paranoica en esta relación era yo. Robin es normal estar estresado, admito que también yo he estado nerviosa por lo de Emma, el viaje a Camelot… Zelena." Dijo mientras preparaba una taza de té.

"Lo sé. Pero me sentiría mejor si no anduvieras sola por las calles de Storybrooke. Tengo un mal presentimiento." Robin se acerco y le acaricio el rostro.

"Puedo cuidarme sola." Regina le recordó.

"Solo quiero que tengas más cuidado." Le beso la frente.

Días después de la extraña conversación en la cocina. Regina, Henry y Roland hacían las compras del hogar. Henry le había pedido permiso de ir en busca del cereal y Roland enseguida se acoplo con Henry; Roland le seguía a todas partes, era adorable, el pequeño miraba a Henry con admiración. Fue entonces que Regina sintió una mirada sobre ella, sus instintos se activaron y se puso en guardia. Una adolescente de 14 o 16 cuando mucho, la miraba desde el final del pasillo, había algo familiar pero no conseguía recordar haberla visto antes.

"Mami! Podemos llevar el de chocolate." Roland dijo con emoción, en sus manos llevaba una caja de Cereal para niños. Demasiada azúcar. Espera, acaso le había llamado _mami_.

Tanto Henry como ella, estaba sorprendido por cómo le había dicho Roland. Henry tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en realidad no tenía problemas en compartir a su madre.

"Solo esta vez, cariño." Respondió casi a punto de llorar de felicidad. Tendría que hablar con Robin y ver que no habría ningún problema al dejar que Roland le llamara mamá.

Los tres se marcharon cuando encontraron todo lo que necesitaban. Regina no olvido por completo a la extraña que vio esa tarde. Quizá el famoso Robin Hood tenía razón, algo no andaba bien.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, semanas en las cuales siempre había algo nuevo por resolver, pero últimamente era limpiar los problemas que Emma o _Dark Swan_ –como algunos habían decidido llamarle- dejaba a su pasó. Nadie podía encontrarla o contenerla. Se le estaban agotando las ideas, Emma se volvía más oscura y nadie sabía cómo salvarle, ni siquiera podrían encontrar a Merlín.

Zelena había intentado escapar nuevamente esa semana. Robin tuvo que detenerla para que no le hiciera daño, para ser honestos, Regina estaba cansada de lidiar con su media hermana lo único que evitaba tocarla era el bebé que llevaba dentro.

…

"Robin…" Regina suspiro al sentir sus labios atacando su cuello.

"Cuando vi que no te movías… cuando Zelena te ataco y no podía hacer nada… Casi te pierdo, Regina." Dijo mientras dejaba un camino de pequeños mordiscos por su clavícula.

Regina puso su mano sobre su mejilla "No vas a perderme, estas atrapado conmigo para toda la vida." Murmuro mientras movía sus labios contra los suyos. Quería contarle sobre el miedo que sintió esa tarde cuando pensó que moriría en manos de Zelena pero Robin tenía otros planes. Sintió sus manos recorrer sus costados y se detuvo en sus muslos, la sujeto con fuerza –Regina estaba segura que habría moretones por la mañana- y la presiono contra la pared más cercana.

"Robin… habitación" suplico entre besos. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo que Robin estaba provocando en ella.

Robin no la escucho, para su sorpresa, le arranco la blusa bruscamente y acaricio sus pechos suavemente sobre el encaje negro que llevaba puesto. _Dios, estaba torturándola_. Tenían suerte de que Mary Margaret y David se ofrecieron a cuidar a los niños por el resto del día. Robin estaba teniendo problemas en quitarle los jeans negros, si seguían actuando como un par de adolescentes no iban a llegar a su habitación.

Regina había tenido suficiente, usando magia, los trasladó directo a la cama. Se encontraba sobre él, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, para atrás y para adelante, repitiendo sus movimientos una y otra vez sin apartar su mirada. _Luce como una Diosa_ , Robin pensó, no resistió más y cambio de posiciones.

Tomo sus muñecas y las coloco sobre su cabeza. Regina sintió su cálido aliento sobre su oído izquierdo. "Dime que es lo que quieres que haga, Regina?" el cuerpo de Regina reacciono de inmediato al lamer su lóbulo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron "Necesito… tu boca en…" logro decir entre jadeos.

"Mi boca en donde, amor?" mordisqueó los labios de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. "Aquí? O tal vez…" ataco su cuello una vez más. Regina se mordió el labio para evitar que su boca emitiera algún sonido. "Quiero escucharte, estamos solos. Dios, no tienes idea de lo loco que me tienes en estos momentos" pero Regina sí que lo sabía, podía sentir su entusiasmo en su entre pierna.

"Robin, por favor" No podía negarse cuando le hablaba de esa forma. La saco de su miseria y llevo su boca hasta uno de sus pechos, liberó sus manos para darle atención al otro. Regina comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos que sirvieron para alentarlo más.

"Oh dios!" Regina exclamo casi gritando, una de las manos de Robin se había escabullido entre sus jeans, bajo su ropa interior.

Robin gruño al ver que Regina estaba más que lista. Los dedos de Regina se enredaron en sus mechones cortos y lo atrajo hacía su rostro, ambos jadearon al instante que sus labios chocaron –y si que sabia besar-. Su lengua pedía paso para entrar a su boca y se lo concedió. Ambos comenzaban a perder el control.

Regina no perdió más tiempo e hizo desaparecer el resto de sus atuendos. Robin agradeció mentalmente que existiera la magia, comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo pero Regina lo detuvo sabiendo cuáles eran sus intenciones.

"Más tarde, te necesito dentro de mí, ahora."

Y quien era él para desobedecer a la Reina.

…

"Vamos para allá" Regina corto la llamada "Era David, encontraron a Emma a las orillas de la playa esta mañana, estaba inconsciente, no pueden explicar cómo o por qué pero…" una sonrisa se formo en sus labios "al parecer Emma ya no es _Dark Swan_."

Robin tomo su mano y le hizo una caricia, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Emma llevaba unos minutos despierta y no recordaba que le había pasado en los últimos dos días.

"Lo único que recuerdo son murmullos femeninos, eran demasiados. Hablaban entre ellas en una lengua que no reconocí." La rubia recargo su cabeza sobre Killian, mientras que por el otro lado acariciaba la cabeza de Henry.

"Lo importante es que estas a salvo y sin ningún rasguño. Quien quiera que fuera les debemos nuestras más sinceras gracias." David dejo saber su opinión.

Momentos más tarde el Dr. Whale apareció e hizo salir a todos, Emma necesitaba descansar.

"Regina" Emma la llamo antes de que se marchara, una vez que se aseguro no había nadie más, le dijo "Hay algo más, esas personas… repetían tu nombre y el de Robin, y no se escuchaban agradables, estaban peleando entre ellas." Le advirtió.

Una explosión se escucho por los pasillos y ambas se pusieron en acción, Emma ignoro a las enfermeras que intentaron que se quedara en cama.

"Al diablo con el reposo!" dijo apartándolas de un jalón.

Emma y Regina salieron por las puertas del hospital justo a tiempo para ver a David y Robin apuntando sus armas a Zelena, quien se encontraba en medio de la calle gritando como desquiciada y arrojando magia a una pequeña no mayor de 10 años. La niña voló directo a un coche y se estrello contra este.

Todos se paralizaron.

Regina reacciono y avanzo hacia la pelirroja. El resto de las Horae llegaron en cuanto recibieron la llamada de Nym y Ellie; habían encontrado a _Adikia_ y al parecer algo desencadeno sus recuerdos y estaba en busca de venganza.

"Regina, no!" Harper, la mayor de las Horae, le gritó a Regina.

Zelena aprovecho la distracción y ataco a su hermana furiosamente. Regina sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones después de estrellarse contra el piso, gruño de dolor e intento ponerse de pie, escucho a Robin y Henry gritar su nombre con desesperación.

Zelena levanto su brazo a la vez que levantaba a Regina; la estaba ahogando. Su distintiva risa resonó en sus oídos.

"Pero que tenemos aquí, no es sino mi querida hermanita o debería decir _Diké_ , debo admitir que me pareció tan divertido que seas mi pequeña hermanita." Las Horae, Robin y el resto de los adultos, la tenían rodeada. "Oh cierto, problemas con la memoria, hermanita? Porque no te hacemos recordar." Ajusto su mano, y a Regina se le complico mantener la respiración.

"Zelena, no hagas nada estúpido, se acabo." Sky dijo.

"Ese no es mi nombre! Es que acaso olvidaron quien sois, pasar tanto tiempo con los humanos te volvieron débil, _Aktos (Sky)._ " Zelena la acuso "Bajen sus armas o Regina morirá más rápido que la velocidad de una bala." Se dirigió hacia Robin y David, quienes aceptaron sus órdenes.

"En que estábamos, o si, en como siempre obtienes todo lo que me pertenecía a mí. Debí dejar intactos tus recuerdos, hubiera sido más satisfactorio verte sufrir por tu alma gemela, sabiendo que él nunca sería tuyo, no completamente. Me asegurare que en la siguiente vida ni siquiera te le acerques."

Todos estaban perdidos, nadie entendía nada de lo que Zelena estaba hablando, le veían como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Mírame bien, Regina, porque mi rostro va a ser lo último que veras."

Regina estaba sofocándose, trato de enfocar sus pensamientos en Henry, Robin, Roland, y todos sus seres queridos. Una luz blanca y brillante –más poderosa que la primera vez en el granero- salió disparada de sus manos hacia Zelena, la bruja se sorprendió y no pudo esquivar el ataque que la dejo inconsciente. Regina por su parte, cayó de golpe y lucho contra el agotamiento que el hechizo le causo. Debía trabajar en su magia blanca más seguido.

Las Horae se asegurarían que Zelena no le hiciera daño a nadie más.

Robin fue el primero en estar al lado de Regina y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella se tambaleo y Robin la sujeto antes de que besara el piso, Regina sintió un alivio en cuanto sintió sus manos a su alrededor.

"Mamá!" Henry llego corriendo a sus brazos y le abrazo de inmediato con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, Henry. No me ha pasado nada." Le dijo besándole la frente. Levanto la mirada buscando la de Robin.

Ninguno supo que decir.

David, Mary Margaret y Emma discutían con las Horae, que aun seguían siendo extrañas para ellos.

"Mira _princesita_ , Zelena se viene con nosotras así les guste o no." Ginny apunto hacia Mary Margaret.

"Y quien te crees para…" Mary Margaret estaba a punto de echársele encima pero David la tomo por la cintura.

"Sé que no tienen razón alguna para confiar en nosotras pero…" Harper se le quedo viendo a Regina por unos segundos "nuestras intenciones son buenas, tienen nuestra palabra, Zelena jamás volverá a hacerle daño a nadie." Les aseguro. "Sé que tienen muchas preguntas pero por el momento solo aceptaremos hablar con ustedes" se refirió a Robin y Regina.

Llegaron a un acuerdo que Zelena se quedaría en la estación con alguna de las hermanas Horae y los Charming presente.

Harper, Sky y Ginny acompañaron a Robin y Regina a la mansión.

"Lo que dijo Zelena, todo es cierto." Harper rompió el silencio "Regina, eres una de nosotras. Eres nuestra hermana."

Las carcajadas de Regina se escucharon por el resto de la mansión.

"Pero que le pasa, acaso cree que estamos de broma!" Ginny le lanzo una mirada a la Reina.

"Querida, mi madre fue muchas cosas pero tener…"

"11, somos 12 contigo" Sky le ayudo.

"11 hermanas! No, me están tomando el pelo o me confunden con alguien más. Esto no es Wonderland." Regina no era la única que le parecía una historia loca, Robin tenía problemas en aceptar lo que las hermanas decían ser la verdad.

Las 3 hermanas intentaron ser breves al explicarles su historia. Hablaron de Dioses, el Olimpo, su amor prohibido y como planearon huir juntos.

"Nuestro padre quería que regresaras al Olimpo, no aprobaba la relación de una de sus hijas con un humano." Dijo Harper.

"Pero eras una obstinada, cosa que no cambio en ninguna de tus vidas pasadas, sabes?" Sky se le escapo una risilla juguetona "Pero antes de huir, _Adikia_ los sorprendió y asesino a Regina." dijo con simpatía hacia Robin.

"Adikia, te refieres a Zelena, no?" Robin pregunto, las hermanas lo confirmaron "Y que paso después? Zelena no siempre fue su hermana, cierto?"

"Adikia, Zelena siempre fue una envidiosa, el trabajo de Zelena era todo lo contrario al de Regina, vivía para hacerle la vida imposible, y cuando se entero que nuestra hermana se había enamorado le fue con el chisme a nuestro padre, y como eso no le funciono, ya saben el resto." Ginny intervino.

"Hicimos lo que pudimos, con la ayuda de Destino, logramos unir sus almas haciéndola una sola. El león es el símbolo que los une, les muestra el camino. En cada vida se encuentran y viven su amor por un tiempo, nosotras los hemos seguido pero Adikia siempre encuentra la manera de separarlos, no la podíamos detener hasta ahora." Harper explico "La llevaremos con las _Moirai_ –las hermanas Destino, nuestras hermanas. Ellas se harán cargo de Zelena."

 _Más parientes,_ Regina pensó.

"Aquí termina el circulo, Adikia no volverá a interferir. Podrán vivir su final feliz sin interrupciones." Sky les sonrió.

Cuando las Horae se marcharon, a Robin y Regina les costó creer lo que habían escuchado. Las Horae confesaron que ellas encontraron a Merlín y este libero a Emma. Agregaron que Zelena no estaba embarazada, la pelirroja estaba usando un hechizo _glamour_ para engañarlos; Robin se sintió más que aliviado al saber que nunca trato de seguir con su vida sin Regina.

Pasaron días y meses, y fue cuando todo empezó a volverse real.

Antes de que las Horae cruzaran la línea, les contaron más sobre sus otras vidas pasadas. Regina se entero que una de ellas, ambos habían muerto en un trágico incendio –de ahí su miedo por el fuego- cada vez que mencionaban la muerte de alguno de ellos, Regina tomaba la mano de Robin para asegurarse que seguía a su lado.

Henry estaba fascinado con la idea de que su madre fue una Diosa que había reencarnado más veces de las que se podía imaginar, con la ayuda de Belle buscaron en la librería historias que se acercaran a las que las Horae habían compartido con todos, encontraron 5 de ellas y se las mostraron a los adultos.

Regina se puso muy sentimental con una de las historias en especial. Se puso de pie y con lagrimas en sus ojos desapareció entre humo purpura.

Henry y Robin se quedaron perplejos a su reacción. Henry observo que historia fue la que causo que su madre se entristeciera y termino explicándole a Robin que esa hablaba de cómo habían perdido a sus hijos.

"Fue una masacre, todo el pueblo. Ninguno de ustedes estaba en casa ese día, no dice exactamente porque pero cuando volvieron se encontraron con… bueno puedes imaginar el resto."

Robin encontró a Regina en su santuario; la cripta. Había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos indicaban que se la había pasado llorando por horas.

Se sentó a su lado y ella le tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos.

"No volveremos a pasar por algo parecido, Regina. Este es nuestro final feliz." Robin le prometió.

"No es solo eso, Robin. Fueron tantas vidas… y no recordamos ni una de ellas. En cuantas sufrimos, cuantas más viviremos." Estaba vencida.

"Pero estaremos juntos" se llevo su mano a sus labios y aplico un suave beso.

"Y que hay de los hijos que dejaremos atrás." Dijo, volteando para verle.

"No lo sé, pero encontraremos una solución. Juntos."

La sonrisa de Regina era contagiosa, no había otra cosa más hermosa que verla sonreír.

"Empezando desde ahora?"

"Encontraremos la manera de nunca olvidarlos, Henry y Roland estarán con nosotros para la eternidad." Robin seguía sin entender.

"Y el que viene en camino, como lo llamaremos?"

"Regina, estas… pero cómo? La poción…? Creí que nunca podrías tener hijos." Pregunto con impaciencia.

"No tengo ni idea. Pero Whale lo confirmo, 11 semanas."

"Voy a ser papá otra vez?" Robin se puso de pie, llevándola consigo y levantándola con un abrazo. "Vamos a ser padres!"

Esta vez ambos soltaron lagrimas de felicidad acompañadas de risas.

Y al otro lado de la ciudad, en un apartamento con vista al cielo estrellado.

Sky sonrió.

* * *

 **Fin.**


	3. Aniversario

**A/N: AU después del episodio 3.22 - Zelena acepta la segunda oportunidad que Regina le ofreció, aun así el portal se abre, Emma y Hook viajan al pasado, y regresan con la verdadera Marian.**

* * *

 **Aniversario**

Para ser honestos, Robin no quería levantarse esa mañana, pero la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de la habitación, y ahora, la luz del sol comenzaba a molestarle la vista. Parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió al sentir un pequeño cuerpo amoldándose sobre el suyo. Una cascada de rulos oscuros cubrían el rostro de su intruso, a plena vista cualquiera hubiera pensado que aun dormía pero Robin había pasado tantas mañanas iguales a esta en los últimos 4 años para saber que la niña estaba más que despierta.

Hope era la viva imagen de su madre, incluso la pequeña actuaba como Regina, y dios, cuando Hope hacía rabietas no había ni quien los ayudara, su obstinación era parte de su encanto, y cuando sonreía, se le marcaban los distintivos hoyuelos de los Locksley; Regina amaba verle sonreír, desde que se entero de su embarazo deseaba que su niña heredara los adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas, su deseo se cumplió la primera vez que una Hope de apenas unas semanas de nacida dio su primera sonrisa.

"Papi, papi! El sol ya despertó," Si, definitivamente era una Locksley, y al igual que Roland, Hope se levantaba a primeras horas del día. "Paaaaaapi!" comenzó a sacudirle con esfuerzo, la niña de 4 años no era rival para el famoso Robin Hood.

Robin entre abrió su ojo izquierdo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formo en los labios, Hope se había cruzado de brazos y su rostro expresaba picardía. Le tomo menos de 10 segundos para procesar lo que Hope había hecho; su cerebro registro el movimiento de manos en su hija, un movimiento muy parecido al de Regina, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerla, Hope había utilizado magia; magia desenfrenada que Regina no dudo en tratar de enseñarle como controlarla, pero todo cambio cuando pasó el accidente, y las clases de magia de detuvieron. Robin sacudió la cabeza para apartar sus pensamientos del accidente, no le gustaba recordar ese día.

Robin gruño al sentir un dolor agudo por toda su espalda, al menos Hope había salido ilesa al caer sobre él. "Hope, por que has hecho eso? Sabes que no debes transportarte con magia." Dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Los ojos azules de la pequeña se inundaron de lágrimas y Robin se maldijo, no había querido utilizar ese tono de voz con ella, Hope aun no entendía que era peligroso que utilizara ese tipo de magia, podrían haber terminado entre alguna de las paredes, o quizá en el Puente de los Troles.

"Lo siento, papá." Se disculpó, limpiándose rápidamente sus sonrojadas mejillas, tanto a Hope como Regina, no le gustaba mostrar su lado vulnerable, incluso frente a alguno de sus padres o sus hermanos.

La tomo en sus brazos y beso su frente, "No estoy molesto, princesa, simplemente me has tomado por sorpresa, además, sabes que es peligroso que uses magia de esa manera, pudiste haberte lastimado" la apretó con más fuerza.

Hope se carcajeo, "Papi, no puedo respirar."

"Están bien? Qué paso? Escuche ruidos" Roland, ahora de 11 años, bajo corriendo las escaleras saltándose un par de escalones, solo para ver a su padre sentado en el piso de la cocina con Hope colgando de su cuello, ambos con la misma expresión divertida.

"Ha sido un accidente, nadie salió herido, excepto mi espalda. Podrías ayudar a este viejo." Bromeo.

"Si no estás tan viejo, las chicas del colegio suspiran por ti, es un fastidio oírles suspirar entre clases por el señor Locksley" Roland comento con una voz chillona, mientras levantaba a su hermanita, una vez que Hope se acomodó entre sus brazos, le extendió su mano a Su padre y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. "Sí mama estuviera aquí, y supiera sobre tu club de fans, ya las hubiera incinerado con una de sus bolas de fuego." Roland hizo una pausa, y miro a su padre, desde que mamá _Gina_ no estaba con ellos, era duro para Robin.

"Que van a querer para desayunar esta mañana?" dijo Robin, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Roland resoplo, "Henry tiene suerte de estar en la universidad, no tiene que preocuparse de ser envenenado a estas horas de la mañana." Bromeo.

"Granny's!" Hope exclamo, balanceándose de un lado a otro en los brazos de su hermano.

Después de vestirse, Hope insistió que le trenzaran su cabello; Robin y Rolan no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, su esposa siempre se encargaba de trenzar el cabello rebelde de su hija, ya que se negaba a cortarle su –ahora, cascada de rulos que le llegaban a las caderas. Robin intento recordar que era lo que hacía Regina pero sus esfuerzos fueron mal apreciados, por la pequeña de ojos azules, dios, era una mini Regina.

Los Locksley entraron a Granny's un poco después de las 10 a.m., casi pierden el menú de desayuno gracias a la rabieta de Hope.

"Tía Tink!" salió disparada a los brazos de Tinkerbell.

El hada la recibió con brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa, por lo general Hope era una niña adorable con quienes se ganaban su afecto.

"Pero mira que grande estas, has crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que te vi." Tinkerbell logro sacarle una risilla cuando ataco sus costados. Le hizo señas a Robin y Roland para que la acompañaran en su mesa favorita. "Robin, Roland."

"Buenos días, Tink." Roland mostro su cortesía.

"Pero si no es nada más y nada menos que la princesa Hope," Ruby se dirigió a la pequeña que había optado por quedarse en brazos de Tinkerbell, "Lo mismo de siempre, Mr. Locksley?" La loba comenzó a hacer notas, alzo la mirada y le guiño el ojo a Robin.

"Helado, puedo desayunar helado, papi? Anda, di que si" Hope suplico haciéndole ojitos. Era difícil decir no a esa cara de ángel.

"Buen intento señorita, pero sabes que el helado no es desayuno, puedes comer uno después de comer."

Ruby tomo la orden y se retiro. Unos segundos después, Roland se disculpo y se cambio de mesa a donde se encontraban un par de sus amigos.

"Tink, me haces una trenza, papi no sabe peinar," ambos adultos rieron ante el comentario repentino de Hope.

Robin seguía sin entender como lo hacían, pero Tinkerbell le trenzo el cabello a Hope en menos de 3 minutos. La rubia le murmuro algo a la pequeña y esta volvió a reír, por lo menos sus hijos se la estaban pasando bien.

"Extraño a mami." Hope suspiro con decadencia.

Un incomodo silencio. Tinkerbell abrió y cerró la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Ruby, dejo su orden sobre la mesa, no sin antes mirarle con simpatía, aparentemente todos en Storybrooke sabían lo que este día significaba para Robin.

Era el aniversario de ese trágico día, el día que perdió a quien algún día considero ser su mejor amiga y confidente.

El resto del desayuno fue agradable, Tinkerbell distrajo a Hope con anécdotas de Neverland –clasificadas PG. La ausencia de Regina era difícil de explicar a una niña de 4 años. Diariamente, Hope preguntaba por su madre.

Tinkerbell se ofreció a cuidar a los niños esa noche, y realmente, Robin no quería estar solo esa noche, así que declino amablemente.

Al salir de Granny's, Roland propuso dar un paseo por el bosque. El día era agradable, Robin casi olvidaba la tranquilidad que le causaba el aroma a tierra y pino fresco, no tuvo que preocuparse por lo silencio ya que Hope comenzó a tararear una canción, ambos Locksley reconocieron la melodía; últimamente no paraba de sonar en la radio y Hope obsesionado con la cantante, y gracias a la niña, todos en la familia sabían quién era _Taylor Swift_.

"Por que no pudieron darme una hermana normal que le gustaran los Beatles, incluso aceptaría una de esas bandas indies, _fuck_! También te paso a Mumford  & Sons." Roland amaba a su hermanita, pero su gusto en música era cuestionable.

"Roland." Robin supo que era tarde para la advertencia.

"Ro ha dicho una mala palabra. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ Hope tarareo, inocentemente.

Robin se maldijo mentalmente, la última vez que Hope había agregado una palabrota a su vocabulario, no dejo de repetirla durante un mes –un mes en el cual Regina casi lo prende en llamas por haber dejado que Hope le escuchara hablar de esa manera.

Caminaron hasta el cementerio; no estaba tan vacio, había unas cuantas personas visitando a sus seres queridos. No era la primera vez que Hope los acompañaba, entendía que en ese lugar se encontraban personas que ya no estaban con ellos y se encontraban en un lugar mejor. Algunas veces no podía creer la seriedad en su hija.

Roland y Hope colocaron las flores que habían recorrido en el camino. A Robin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no era la primera vez que Roland lloraba pero aun así era duro verle sufrir. Para Roland era más difícil la situación ya que el presencio todo en aquel trágico día, y los siguientes meses fueron visitas con el Grillo.

Robin sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Henry, acompañado de Tinkerbell.

"Hey, mamá no hubiera querido que estuvieran solos este día."

Hope capto la voz de Henry, y enseguida su rostro se ilumino al verle.

"Henry!" Henry la levanto, aceptando los abrazos y besos de su hermana menor. Habían pasado dos meses desde su última visita a Storybrooke, desde que se mudo a Nueva York le era más difícil visitarlos por la universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero eso no le impedía hablar con sus hermanos todas las noches por Skype.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo, el clima cambio de repente y parecía que estaba a punto de llover. Henry menciono que Mary Margaret los esperaba para la cena, los Charming se habían mudado a una casa más amplia, tres años atrás. Con la espera de su tercer bebé, Snow quería más espacio para criar a sus hijos, insistió que necesitaban un jardín donde los niños pudieran pasar las tardes jugando, en vez de encerrados viendo televisión.

Durante la cena dieron el anuncio de que esperaban una niña, Emma se sintió algo incomoda cuando todos le miraron, ella simplemente dijo que estaba más que feliz de ser hermana mayor por segunda vez. Emma había hecho las paces con lo que fue de su infancia, adoraba a su hermano Neal y estaba segura que amaría a su hermana por igual.

"Si se dan cuenta que van a superarnos en número si siguen teniendo niñas," Henry comento, y enseguida se le lanzo una mirada a Emma y Hook.

"Eh, no es culpa mía que haiga gemelos en el ADN de los Jones" Emma se defendió. Todos se sorprendieron el día que Emma confeso que esperaba gemelas, y al parecer el ADN de los Jones era más fuerte de lo que esperaban porque con el paso del tiempo ambas niñas se parecían cada vez más a su padre, personalidad incluida.

"Por lo menos esta vez no hay ninguna bruja tratando de dañar a nuestra familia." Mary Margaret no pensó en su comentario, Robin se mordió la lengua para no hacer una escena, aun le molestaba cuando las personas le recordaban el pasado de Regina.

Emma hizo un gesto de disculpa, y David enseguida cambio la conversación pero el apetito de Robin se había arruinado.

…

Robin recorrió los pasillos de la mansión, asegurándose que puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Entro en la habitación de Roland y le quito los auriculares, siempre se quedaba dormido escuchando su música. Hizo una parada más en la de su princesa pero noto que su cama estaba vacía, entro en pánico por unos segundos hasta que recordó que Hope se había ido a la cama con Henry, a quien no le molesto que su hermanita durmiera con él esa noche.

La cena con los Charming no había sido del todo placentera después del comentario de Snow. No podía dormir.

Bajo a la cocina y puso la calentadora. Un té no le vendría mal a las 11:23 de la noche.

Ido en sus pensamientos, tomo un sorbo de la bebida caliente –demasiado caliente.

" _Bloody hell!_ " Maldijo después de escupir el resto del té.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, ladrón. Si Hope llega a escucharte, no habrá nada que le impida imitar tu lenguaje tan peculiar."

La voz ronca de Regina lo tomo por sorpresa, no le esperaba hasta dentro de una semana.

"Regina!" Sin perder más tiempo, la tomo con más fuerza de la necesaria y escondió su rostro entre su cuello, respirando su dulce aroma.

"Yo también te extrañe" se aparto un poco para verle, dos semanas sin estar a su lado habían sido más que suficientes para recordar lo mucho que le quería. "Los niños, Hope…" su voz se corto cuando Robin rozo sus labios contra los suyos. Si, dos semanas eran casi una eternidad.

"No te imaginas la falta que me hiciste estas últimas semanas" dejando caer su frente sobre la de ella con suavidad, le miro a los ojos y dijo "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti." Volvió a besarle los labios, esta vez con más agresividad.

Era una mala idea, no estaban solos en casa para actuar con tal imprudencia, y Regina estaba demasiada ida para usar magia y llevarlos hasta su habitación. Mordió sus labios para mantener silencio cuando Robin remplazo sus dedos con su miembro una y otra vez. Su primer orgasmo fue embarazosamente rápido, todo quedo olvidado durante el segundo, el tercer orgasmo lo alcanzaron juntos.

Una vez que Regina recupero sus sentidos, utilizo magia para borrar todo rastro de lo que habían hecho en la cocina. Afortunadamente, su pequeño acto de imprudencia no había despertado a quienes dormían tranquilamente en la segunda planta.

…

Llevaron la conversación a la estancia. Regina tomo asiendo en el sofá más grande, Robin opto por recostar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, los dedos de Regina jugaban con sus cabellos.

"Lamento no haber estado ahí." Regina se disculpo.

El aniversario de la muerte de Marian era un tema delicado para los Locksley, 6 años y aun les costaba asimilar los hechos de aquel día.

Todo comenzó la noche que Emma y el brillante Hook decidieron traer a una persona del pasado.

Marian.

Gold intento advertirles, jugar con el pasado era más que peligroso, nadie hizo caso a sus advertencias.

Los primeros días fueron más que incómodos, a Marian le costaba creer que Robin pudiera involucrarse con la _Reina Malvada_ , y vaya que tuvieron discusiones al respecto.

Regina por su parte se había alejado de todos, por una semana evito al mundo exterior, Robin intento darle espacio pero después de varias conversaciones con Henry decidió que había tenido suficiente, necesitaba verle. Con la ayuda de Gold, lograron romper el hechizo protector que Regina había puesto en la mansión. Se sintió culpable al ver el estado en que la encontró, ojos rojos de tanto llorar y era más que obvio que no había estado comiendo apropiadamente. Regina no tuvo fuerzas para apartarlo cuando Robin la abrazó sin decir nada.

Después de llorar en sus brazos, Robin finalmente le confesó lo mucho que sentía no haber ido tras ella la noche que Emma trajo consigo a Marian. Y si, a Marian le quería pero como amiga nada más, las cosas habían cambiado, el se había enamorado perdidamente de la Reina.

La había elegido a ella.

Culpa. Regina se sentía culpable, le recordó a Robin que fue ella quien había ejecutado a Marian, Robin lo negó. Le explico que él y sus hombres habían rescatado a Marian un día antes de su ejecución. Marian había muerto durante un robo en el castillo del Rey Midas, había sido culpa suya, le dijo, se distrajo por 5 minutos y Marian pago las consecuencias.

Fueron unas semanas difíciles, pero finalmente, Marian acepto la relación entre Robin y Regina. Mientras tanto, las cosas en Storybrooke habían empeorado, los habitantes seguían enfermando, y lamentablemente, alguien moría a diario. Los héroes comenzaban a preocuparse.

Hasta que Roland enfermo. Padecía los mismos síntomas que las victimas anteriores. Finalmente, después de horas exhaustivas de investigar, encontraron al culpable: la muerte. Quién diría que la muerte fuera una persona y tuviera su propia personalidad, estaba más que molesto. Alguien había tomado algo que le pertenecía y lo quería de vuelta, un alma, estaba hablando de Marian.

Marian acepto su destino y acepto volver al pasado, este ya no era su tiempo, no iba a arriesgar la vida de su hijo y la de más inocentes solo para quedarse en el presente.

Emma se sintió culpable por lo que ella y Killian habían hecho, después de la muerte de Marian –por segunda vez. Las cosas en Storybrooke volvieron a la normalidad, o lo más cercano a la normalidad.

Tres años más tarde, se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas, Regina estaba embarazada. Era casi imposible, pero 7 meses después, Hope anuncio su llegada al mundo. Hope era su pequeño milagro. La bebé le dio un nuevo sentido a sus vidas, Henry y Roland estaban más que contentos de ser hermanos mayores, y de una niña. La protegían como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Robin por su parte sentía que se había enamorado por segunda vez, la niña era encantadora, el hecho de que se parecía demasiado a Regina era un _bonus_.

Para entonces, Zelena y Regina habían hecho las paces y su relación familiar había mejorado en los siguientes meses, hasta que Zelena decidió que la vida en Storybrooke no era para ella, todos le veían como si quisieran asesinarle, había tomado una decisión y esperaba que la aceptaran. Días después, se mudo a Kansas –oh la ironía.

Zelena ahora vivía feliz, se había casado con un hombre que había conocido, Walsh era su nombre, tenían una hija llamada Meredith, hasta hace poco añadieron un segundo miembro a la familia. Regina se ofreció a ayudar a su hermana, tomo el primer avión y dejo a Robin a cargo de todo durante dos semanas, hubieran sido tres de no ser que al ver la pequeña familia de su hermana y lo feliz que eran comenzó extrañar a Robin y los niños. Zelena prometió que irían de visita una vez que la pequeña Coraline pudiera viajar.

"Roland?" Regina estaba preocupada por Roland, había actuado diferente días antes de su viaje a Kansas.

"Sorprendentemente, este año fue mejor que los anteriores. No ha estado tan mal, Tink y Henry nos acompañaron." Robin le aseguro, "La cena con los Charming… solo digamos que agradezco que no has estado presente."

"Déjame adivinar, Snow?" Regina soltó una risa al ver la expresión de Robin, no necesitaba decir nada más.

"Sabias que van a tener una niña?" Regina asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía, "Pensé que nunca dejaría de hablar sobre el futuro de la bebé, Hope se irrito y…" Robin cerró la boca, no quería que su esposa se enterara de la nueva palabra que su hija había aprendido durante el día.

"Que ha hecho? Robin?" ya lo esperaba, dejar a su bebé a cargo de Robin no dejaría nada bueno.

"Mami!" Hope los interrumpió. Robin apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el que hubiera sido un golpe seguro contra su cabeza, la pequeña se acomodo entre los brazos de su madre.

Ignorando el dolor que sintió es sus costillas, Regina rodeo con sus brazos a su hija, "Yo también te extrañe mucho, bebé." Beso sus mejillas, Hope le abrazo más.

Robin deseo tener una cámara para capturar el momento de madre e hija. No estaba seguro de quien había extrañado más a quien.

"Te extrañe mucho, mami. No te vayas nunca más, papi no sabe cocinar como tú, tampoco sabe peinar mi cabello." Hope acuso a su papá.

"Espero que nadie haya salido herido en mi ausencia." Regina bromeo.

"Ouch, me siento agredido, es que no confías en mis habilidades como padre."

Los labios de Regina se curvaron en una de las sonrisas que tanto amaba "Ambos sabemos que no sobrevivirían sin mí, Locksley. Y usted señorita, debería de estar en su cama, no son horas para estar despierta."

Hope mímico su sonrisa y lo que dijo después, le causaría problemas a Robin por la mañana.

"No quiero dormir, mami. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ "

La sorpresa en el rostro de Regina no tenía precio alguno. Robin gruño entre dientes, Regina lo miro esperando una explicación. No estaba muy contenta con las palabras de Hope.

Hope tenía razón, _fuck,_ estaba en problemas.

Tendría que explicarle a Regina porque su hija de 4 años utilizaba esa palabra, eso sí sobrevivía hasta el día siguiente para contarlo.


	4. Amor Verdadero (Parte 2)

**AMOR VERDADERO – PARTE 2  
**

3:15 A.M.

La hora que marcaba su iPhone, con la sonrisa distintiva de Regina de fondo de pantalla. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta por lo que su esposa pasó en el último año? Era una tortura verle tan feliz y saber que detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa se escondían meses de sufrimiento acuestas de él, Zelena y Sofía; la bebé inocente a final de cuentas.

Tenía que agradecerle a Mary Margaret que se hubiera ofrecido a cuidar a la bebé esa noche. Robin no podía mirarle sin pensar en lo que Regina pudo haber pasado desde que Sofía entro a sus vidas.

Todo era un desastre.

Trago saliva y se propuso no quebrarse. Roland llevaba horas durmiendo y posiblemente Henry seguía despierto en su habitación. Después de que el joven se negara a dejar la mansión e irse a casa con Emma. Insistió en quedarse. Robin se sorprendió. Pensó que después de todo lo que había pasado, Henry no querría verle ni en pintura. Era lo menos que se merecía después de haber destrozado el corazón de su madre.

La culpa lo estaba matando. De no ser por su estupidez, quizá a esta hora estaría durmiendo, compartiendo calor corporal sobre la misma cama, pero en vez de eso ella se encontraba en otra ciudad, probablemente en algún hotel, sola.

 _Tinkerbell está con ella_ , recordó.

El hada se había convertido en una de las mejores amigas que ambos habían tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque Tink era más cercana a Regina. Y si la situación en la que estaban terminaba mal, Tink apoyaría a Regina, de eso no había duda alguna.

La tentación de llamar a Regina y escuchar su voz era demasiada. Aunque quería saber cómo estaba, no lo haría. Ella necesitaba espacio y tiempo. Tenía que respetar sus deseos.

Desenvolvió la carta que Mary Margaret le entrego esa misma tarde cuando regreso a casa y Regina se había ido. Sofía no paraba de llorar en brazos de la princesa, Roland no dejaba de preguntar dónde estaba su mami Gina, y Henry, Henry se mantuvo en calma todo el tiempo. Emma intento persuadirlo para que se fuera a casa con ella pero Henry se negó, explico que sería más fácil quedarse y no confundir más a Roland.

Paso su mano por su rostro y con un suspiro, comenzó a leer la nota una vez más.

 _Robin, lo siento._

 _Siento no tener el valor suficiente para decirte frente a frente lo que siento en estos momentos. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarias, no quería perderte, perder lo que construimos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo que construimos en estos últimos meses se basaron en mentiras. Siento tanto haberte ocultado la verdad pero ya no puedo vivir así._

 _Sofía es una niña preciosa, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que mi hermana nos hizo a los dos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que la veo en ella todos los días y es una tortura. Creí que podría con la responsabilidad del futuro de mi sobrina pero no puedo, yo… trate de poner mis sentimientos a un lado pero es imposible. Sofía es la imagen de Zelena, y es un recordatorio de que finalmente ganó. Zelena obtuvo lo que quería, mi final feliz._

 _Mi hermana te utilizo para herirme y no fue justo. Robin, no te culpo de nada, solo necesito un poco de tiempo lejos de aquí, de todo esto, de Storybrooke. Sé que aún hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, y lo haremos, cuando este de regreso._

 _Te amo._

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el papel que seguía en sus manos.

Como explicarle a Regina que comprendía todo lo que ella sentía. Debió decirle la verdad desde el día que Sofía llego a este mundo.

Robin tampoco sentía nada por su hija. Lo cuan lo hacía sentir mucho peor ya que la niña era su hija. Pero no podía dejar que Zelena se quedara con la bebé, no por completo. Admitía que Zelena cambiaba su comportamiento cuando tenía en brazos a su hija pero con los demás, especialmente Regina, seguía igual de odiosa. Y esa no era una vida para un niño.

A veces el amor no es suficiente.

…

Robin supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento que puso un pie en el pavimento frente a la mansión. No, olvida eso. Supo que algo andaba mal, hace un poco más de un año, en Nueva York, cuando las palaras " _Está embarazada_ " salieron de su boca.

 _Devastada_ era solo una de las palabras que podían describir lo que Regina Mills sintió en ese momento.

Vio como sus palabras le afectaron de inmediato, sin olvidar que le había gritado y dicho cosas terribles. Regina había salido disparada del viejo edificio. Robin quería ir tras ella pero Emma lo tomo del brazo y se lo impidió.

" _Necesita estar sola, se lo debes, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella en este momento_." Emma trataba de ser amable pero era obvio que estaba más que irritada con su presencia. La rubia parecía inquieta y se le notaban las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Sonrió satisfechamente, " _No soy yo por quien deberías preocuparte_." Le recordó. Si Regina así lo quisiera, ya estuviera doblándose del dolor. Y no es que fuera necesario pues ya estaba sufriendo por razones diferentes.

Robin seguía repasando los últimos meses en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar por Zelena? Era más fácil dejar pasar el hecho de que Marian/Zelena actuara muy diferente a como la recordaba a aceptar que algo no andaba bien. Una parte de el siempre lo supo, su corazón le decía que Marian no era su Marian pero prefirió vivir en la mentira que aceptar la realidad, y ahora quien estaba pagando el precio de sus errores era Regina.

...

Regina había perdido el apetito desde mucho antes de que Tinkerbell le soltará la gran bomba.

El hada tenía que estar en un error, no podía estar embarazada e iba a demostrárselo. Si, era cierto que últimamente había notado algo diferente en sí misma, se sentía más agotada, su estómago no toleraba ciertas comidas, y el olor del café le causaban náuseas, pero todo eso podría ser a causa del estrés, incluso había perdido peso.

¿Por qué dejo que Tinkerbell la convenciera de tomar esos test de embarazo? Ya sabía cual sería el resultado, negativo. Pero Tinkerbell insistió que no tenía nada más que perder, además le recordó que había sido ella quien salió a altas horas de la noche a la farmacia más cercana para comprar las diferentes 5 pruebas de embarazo que ahora yacían sobre el tocador.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sus nervios le estaban causando náuseas.

"¿Podrías parar? Me estas mareando, y yo no soy la embarazada" Tinkerbell se carcajeo cuando Regina le lanzó una mirada. "Cuando al fin aceptes que estas embarazada, espero estar como número 1 en tu lista de posibles madrinas para el bebé." Dijo, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

"Oh, si estas como número 1 pero en mi lista de..."

 _¡Beep!_

 _¡Beep!_

 _¡Beep!_

La alarma les hizo saber que habían pasado los 5 minutos.

Regina se quedo paralizada, no podía moverse, tenía miedo de ver el resultado. No sabía que sería peor: estar embarazada, a sabiendas de que Zelena seguía haciéndole la vida imposible, mientras que su relación marital iba de mal en peor. O confirmar lo que ya sabía, su útero seguía siendo un ambiente toxico para cualquier intento de procrear gracias a la poción que tomo hace años.

"¿Regina?" Tinkerbell sostenía los tests en sus manos, no quería alarmar a Regina más de lo que ya estaba así que mantuvo una expresión neutral.

"Te lo dije, bicho con alas. No puedo estar embarazada." Contuvo las lagrimas, no quería llorar frente a Tinkerbell, "No debí dejar que me convencieras hacer esto." Pero sus hormonas tenían otras ideas.

"¡Regina!" Finalmente atrajo su atención. "Al menos que los 5 tests dieran falso positivo, es seguro decir te lo dije." dijo con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole los tests de embarazo.

 _Pregnant._

 _Pregnant 3+_

 _Dos rayas rosas._

 _Un signo de más._

 _YES +_

"No…debe haber un error. Yo no…" logro decir entre sollozos.

Tinkerbell espero a que Regina se calmara y asimilara su nueva realidad. El hada no entendía porque Regina no podía aceptar que cosas buenas podían pasarle en su vida, ella ya no era una villana, además de que destino tenía una forma curiosa de en caminar la historia.

"Un bebé." El hada apenas y escucho lo que Regina había dicho, le miro llevar sus manos a su vientre, y le devolvió la sonrisa, "Estoy embarazada. Tink, un bebé." Hablo con más seguridad.

El hada soltó una risilla a causa de la felicidad de su mejor amiga, ¿Quién iba a decir que después de la historia tan complicada entre ellas, terminarían siendo las mejores amigas?

Regina le conto todo.

…

"¿Mami, cuándo volverás a casa? Henry y yo te extrañamos mucho," Dijo Roland, mirando a Regina a través de la pantalla de la laptop, "Papá tiene su cara triste otra vez." Henry le lanzó una mirada simpática a su madre. Roland se inclinó hacia delante y en voz baja, le confesó "Y a veces en la mañana, papá quema los _hot cakes_ porque se queda viendo la pared."

Regina se mordió el labio. Una parte de ella creía que estaba siendo egoísta, llevaban una semana separados y en ese tiempo había estado ignorando a Robin, no sabía que decir, como compartir la noticia de su embarazo cuando aun sentía indiferencia por Sofía.

Era injusto lo que estaba haciendo. Su sobrina, _hijastra_ , no tenía la culpa de nada.

Sus ojos la traicionaron. Últimamente no hacía otra cosa más que llorar, esa mañana Tinkerbell había pedido su desayuno favorito y se echo a llorar por el detalle de su amiga, Tink se echo a reír, y entonces, casi termino por asesinarla ahí mismo. El embarazo la estaba volviendo loca.

Para su suerte, Henry le dijo algo a Roland, y el pequeño salió corriendo de su estudio.

"¿Mamá, estas todo bien?" pregunto Henry, un poco preocupado. Su hijo estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

"Si, cariño. Todo está bien, es solo que, yo también los extraño mucho." Le contesto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Henry se le quedo viendo en silencio por un par de segundos y aunque no creyó en sus palabras completamente, no la presiono más y dejo ir el tema.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?"

"Sorprendentemente, no se ha aparecido ningún villano en Storybrooke queriendo arruinarnos la vida." Ambos rieron. "Pero," suspiro. "Roland no hace otra cosa más que preguntar por ti, yo intento distraerlo la mayor parte del día pero aun así te extraña demasiado, _te extrañamos_ demasiado." Hizo una pausa, levanto su mirada y dijo algo, tapando el micrófono, Regina no escucho nada, "Lo siento. Entiendo porque te fuiste mamá, en verdad que si lo entiendo pero… ¿si vas a volver, no?"

"Oh, Henry. Esto solo es temporal, yo solo," tomo una bocanada de aire, "necesitaba unos días lejos de Storybrooke, sé que mi decisión fue muy infantil pero necesitaba esto. Lamento mucho haberlos lastimado, no era mi intención."

"No, no es culpa tuya, ya no soy un niño, entiendo lo que está pasando. Solo quiero que estés bien. Te quiero, mamá."

Malditas hormonas, si seguía llorando Henry iba a preocuparse por ella. "Yo también te amo, mi principito."

"¡Mamá!" Se quejo, ruborizado.

"Para mí siempre serás mi principito, no importa si tienes 16, 40, o 60 años."

Henry le conto un poco más de lo que habían hecho en los últimos días. Le conto como su abuela, Mary Margaret, estaba casi histérica tratando de ocupar su puesto como alcaldesa, hasta que Maleficent intervino, y ahora, la dragona se hacía cargo de Storybrooke y sus problemas financieros. No fue sorpresa para Regina, Maleficent y ella se habían vuelto muy unidas en el último año, Mal sabía tanto de política como ella.

La Madre Superior no oculto su decepción cuando se entero que Tinkerbell había salido de Storybrooke con la Reina sin decir una sola palabra.

Mientras tanto, David se hacía cargo de la estación de policía.

"Emma ha estado actuando muy raro," guardo silencio.

"¿Henry?" conocía a su hijo a la perfección, estaba ocultándole algo más.

"No sé si debo decírtelo, se trata de Robin y…" bajo la mirada.

"Zelena." no fue una pregunta.

"¿Henry, podrías darme unos minutos a solas con tu madre?"

Oh demonios, Regina conocía esa voz. Pero gracias a la revelación de Henry, no estaba segura si podría contener una conversación seria con su esposo.

Henry se despidió de Regina lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación.

El silencio era incomodo, Regina miraba el teclado de la computadora pero sentía los ojos de Robin sobre ella, aun con miles de kilómetros de distancia, su mirada le afectaba.

"¿Zelena, huh?" finalmente se armo de valor y lo miro directo a los ojos, era más difícil de lo que pensó, "Cuanto fue, ¿un día? ¿Horas después de que me fui? ¿Notaste mi ausencia, Robin?" su rabia se apodero de ella. "Como esta mi querida hermana? ¿Sigue igual de encantadora?"

"¡Regina, ya basta!"

Pero Regina continuo, "Apuesto a que mi hermana está feliz con mi ida de Storybrooke, le facilite el trabajo, dime una cosa querido, ¿Ya volviste a su cama? ¿Coge mejor que yo? Gritaste su nombre, el mío o el de Maria…"

Las palabras de Regina le dolían, eran una apuñalada directo al corazón. Había perdido su confianza.

"Veo que el temperamento es una cosa de familia, no diría que es mejor que tu pero Zelena es una pro, su vigor es sorprendente." Era una mentira pero las acusaciones de Regina lo habían cabreado. Y si tuviera a Regina en frente de él, eso le hubiera costado un buen golpe a la cara o sus partes masculinas.

Regina vio fuego.

"Ustedes dos, ya basta." Tinkerbell intervino antes de que sus amigos comenzaran la tercera guerra mundial. Miro a Robin de mala gana y cerro la laptop con más fuerza de lo normal.

Regina se encerró en el baño del hotel por el resto del día.

…

Robin seguía viendo el monitor de la computadora, no sabía que se había apoderado de él para decirle esas cosas a Regina. Había empeorado las cosas, sin duda. Esa mujer sabía cómo sacar lo peor tanto como lo mejor de él. Amaba a Regina pero a veces era insoportable.

Horas después, los niños estaban en casa de los Charming, Zelena seguía en su mejor comportamiento así que Sofía estaba con su madre. Mientras que Robin se encontraba en el rincón más retirado de la clientela del bar _The Rabbit Hole_ , había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuantos tragos habían pasado por su garganta. Ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría hacer que olvidara a Regina.

Emma entro al bar y escaneo el lugar, fue fácil encontrar a Robin, David había llegado primero que su hija, el príncipe intentaba razonar con él. Robin estaba ebrio.

Se quejo entre dientes y suspiro, sería una larga noche. Entre los dos lograron convencer a Robin de ir a casa.

El rubio y su hija se aseguraron de que puertas y ventanas estuvieran aseguradas, Robin se había quedado dormido en el sofá y no pudieron moverlo de ahí, lo único que podían hacer por él era asegurar la mansión antes de irse.

"Hay que darle crédito, mantuvo la calma por más tiempo del esperado." Comento Emma, mientras activaba la alarma.

"Hay un dicho en este mundo, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad." David ignoro la mirada cómica de su hija, "Cuando llegue, Robin estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos cosas muy interesantes.

Emma se tenso. No podía haberle contado a medio Storybrooke sobre lo que estaban haciendo, ¿o sí?

"Emma, creo que hizo algunas llamadas a Regina."

Sin darle explicaciones, Emma se puso a buscar el celular de Robin hasta que lo encontró en uno de sus bolcillos. Checo las llamas recientes y ahí estaba, 9 llamadas al numero de Regina.

 _Mierda_.

Emma pensó.

"¿Qué sucede?" David pregunto enseguida al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia.

"Tenemos que asegurarnos que Zelena esté a salvo."

Si lo que David decía era verdad, algunos en Storybrooke no dudarían en ir tras Zelena, y en el proceso le harían daño a Sofía.

…

Los ojos de Regina estaban rojos e hinchados a consecuencia de haber llorado la mayor parte del día. Tinkerbell la convenció de salir del baño para que comiera algo y respirara aire fresco, o el de la habitación.

"Tienes algunas llamadas perdidas." Tinkerbell le hizo saber.

Robin.

"Son de Robin." Le confirmo. "Deberías hablar con él."

"Si hablo con él ahora solo diré cosas de las que me arrepentiré por la mañana."

"Creo que estas siendo injusta con él." Se atrevió a decirle a la _ex Reina Malvada_.

"¿Injusta? ¿En donde has estado en los últimos meses?"

"Estoy segura que encontraran la solución, si tan solo hablaran…"

"No hay nada de qué hablar."

"Regina, piensa en el bebé."

Regina soltó una carcajada, "¿En cuál? ¿En el que tuvo con mi hermana o el que tendrá conmigo?"

"¿Sabes qué? No sé porque sigo molestándome contigo, sigues siendo la misma Regina que huyo de esa taberna porque tenía miedo, miedo de ser feliz." Tinkerbell le hizo saber su coraje cerrando la puerta de la habitación de golpe. No tenía humor para soportar a Regina esa noche.

Con el celular en la mano y el sobrenombre de Robin en la pantalla, Regina pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, Tinkerbell tenía razón.

 _Mensaje de voz #1_

 _Regina, lo siento, no debí haber dicho lo que dije, quería herirte como lo hiciste conmigo. Solo –suspiro desalentado. Solo quería disculparme por cómo te hable. Te quiero._

 _Mensaje de voz #2_

 _Soy yo otra vez, no se si estas ignorando mis llamadas a propósito, lo más probable es que si. Lo que dije estuvo mal, no debí hablarte en ese tono, pero tienes que saber que todo era mentira, Zelena no significa nada para mí. ¡Dios! En lo único que pienso es en ti, estas todo el día en mi cabeza. Y no sé como… [Se corta la llamada]_

 _Mensaje de voz #3_

 _No sé que más hacer para hacerte ver que lo más importante para mí en este mundo eres tú y nuestros hijos. La última semana ha sido un infierno sin ti, he tenido que ser fuerte por los niños pero me haces falta, nos haces falta, Regina. Sé que necesitas espacio pero te necesitamos… vuelve a casa._ Regina escucho la voz quebrada de Robin, estaba llorando, pero también noto que se escuchaba música, reconoció el lugar al instante, Robin estaba en el bar.

Para el siguiente mensaje, a Robin ya se le habían pasado los tragos.

 _Mensaje de voz #4_

 _Regina, por favor, vuelve a casa. Te amo más que… más que a mi patética vida. ¿Puedes creerlo?_ Ya no se dirigía a Regina, había alguien más a su lado. _Un ladrón como yo, casado una Reina. No, no, no, mi Reina ya no es malvada. ¡Pero qué…!_ Regina cerró los ojos, Robin había empezado una pelea para defenderla.

Regina miro la diferencia que hubo entre el mensaje #4 y el #5, casi medía hora. Quería llamarle y saber como estaba, pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

 _Mensaje de voz #5_

 _[Robin_ _tratando_ _de_ _cantar "_ _All Of Me" de John Legend]_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

 _My head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. _

_All your perfect imperfections…_

 _"_ _¡Hey man! ¡_ _Cierra_ _la_ _boca!"_

 _Regina, Regina, ¿Sigues ahí? Hay algo que he estado ocultándote, Zelena…_

Regina dejo caer una lagrima, ¿Por qué su hermana seguía arruinándole la vida? Todo lo que había hecho por ella fue intentar darle una segunda oportunidad como lo habían hecho por ella no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Acaricio su _aun_ estomago plano y espero un momento para continuar escuchando los mensajes, no estaba segura si le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

 _Mensaje de voz #5_

 _Regina, estoy muy confundido. No entiendo que pasa contigo, y conmigo. Todos nuestros problemas son culpa mía. Y luego esta lo de Zelena y Sofía. Lo que siento por Zelena…_

Regina sintió que su corazón se detuvo, no podía seguir escuchando más. Regina solo había entendido una cosa.

Los sentimientos de Robin habían cambiado, estaba enamorado de Zelena, su hermana.

Se quedo dormida entre sollozos y en la mañana siguiente, los mensajes habían desaparecido. No estaba segura si había sido un sueño, hasta que Tinkerbell regreso a la habitación y le pregunto si había hablado con Robin.

Regina se echo a llorar.

…

2 Semanas sin Regina bastaron para que todos aceptaran lo mucho que la necesitaban en sus vidas.

Henry y Roland hablaron a diario con Regina vía Skype o llamadas a media noche si alguno se despertaba porque habían tenido aluna pesadilla. Robin tenía que conformarse con lo que sus hijos le contaban, Regina seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

Robin sentía que algo no andaba bien. Desde el día que hizo las llamadas, las cosas cambiaron entre los dos pero Emma le había asegurado que elimino los mensajes de voz, y si Regina los había escuchado, no entendía el por qué de su actitud tan cortante.

El regreso de Regina y Tinkerbell los tomo por sorpresa, no llamaron para avisar que estarían de vuelta. Pero aquí estaban, y demonios, su esposa estaba más hermosa que nunca, pero había algo diferente en ella.

Los muchachos estaban más felices de lo que estuvieron en las últimas semanas. Robin intento establecer algún tipo de conversación pero le fue inútil. Tendría que esperar a que estuvieran a solas.

Esa noche, Regina le conto una nueva historia a Roland antes de irse a la cama, Henry se unió a ellos, extrañaba esas noches de lectura con su madre. Robin los observo desde la puerta de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa. De vez en cuando Roland interrumpía el cuento, hasta que se quedo completamente dormido a la mitad, Regina acaricio su nariz y le planto un beso sobre la frente.

Robin bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un té. Supuso que la tardanza de Regina se debía a que estaba con Henry, pero después de un rato se resigno y pensó que nunca bajaría hasta que escucho sus leves pasos.

Regina entro a la cocina y acepto la taza de té que le ofreció. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Robin movió su mano para tomar la de ella pero Regina la retiro.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí?

"Regina…"

"Donde está Sofi?" lo interrumpió. Regina tenía planeado a la perfección la conversación de esta noche. Iba a terminar lo que sea que quedaba de su relación antes de que él acabara con su corazón.

Robin apretó la mandíbula. "Con su madre, supongo."

"¿Regina, que estamos haciendo?"

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"¿Qué quieres de mi? Dime qué hacer para arreglar esto" se acerco a ella, levanto su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. "Regina, te amo."

Regina sacudió la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Por qué seguía mintiéndole?

"Estoy perdidamente y completamente enamorado de ti Regina Locksley."

Robin no le dio tiempo para actuar, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos en cuanto termino de hablar. Sus besos eran cálidos y suaves, sin deseo, movimientos lentos y lenguas entrelazadas, eran besos de bienvenida. Termino de besarle mordiendo su labio inferior y apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

Si, estaba en casa.

 _Sigues siendo la misma Regina que huyo de esa taberna porque tenía miedo, miedo de ser feliz_. La voz de Tinkerbell resonó en su cabeza.

Basta de huir de la felicidad.

Tomo una decisión, y paso las primeras horas de la madrugada contándole todo lo que sentía. Sus miedos, sus frustraciones, sus inseguridades, y finalmente, la culpa que sentía de no querer a Sofía.

"La querré como si fuera mía. Es una parte de ti y estoy segura que aprenderé a quererla." Dijo llevándose una parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Si has entendido que a la única persona que amo es a ti y no a Zelena."

Regina sonrió, y por primera vez en meses, creyó en sus palabras.

"¿Qué tanto escuchaste de mis llamadas?" Robin pregunto con curiosidad.

"Estabas confundido, y borracho," ambos rieron, "Y Zelena, dijiste algo sobre mi… hermana." vio el dolor en sus ojos, no pudo ocultárselo.

Robin le paso su celular. "Necesito que escuches el resto." Regina lo miro confundida pero acepto el aparato, "Emma borro los mensajes pero aparentemente no lo suficientemente rápido. Escúchalos, ya vuelvo."

Regina espero a que Robin saliera de la cocina y comenzó a escuchar.

 _Mensaje de voz #5_

 _Regina, estoy muy confundido. No entiendo que pasa contigo, y conmigo. Todos nuestros problemas son culpa mía. Y luego esta lo de Zelena y Sofía. Lo que siento por Zelena… jamás había odiado a nadie como odio a esa bruja. A veces pienso en lo que nos hizo y quiero matarla, pero recuerdo que es tu hermana y aunque no nos guste sigue siendo tu familia, se que la quieres, muy a tu manera pero la quieres, después de todo es tu hermana y quieres ayudarla, pero Regina, la odio tanto…_

 _Mensaje de voz #6_

 _No te culpo mi amor, como culparte cuando yo tampoco siento nada por esa niña._ Un momento, ¿Qué? _Dios, posiblemente sea hija mía y no la quiero, si hubiera sabido lo que su presencia te causaba, no lo sé, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Regina, dime que me perdonas, no sobreviviría sin tu perdón._

 _Mensaje de voz #7_

3 segundos y nada…

 _Mensaje de voz #8_

 _-Robin comienza a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo._

 _¿Quieres saber un secreto? Sofía no es mi hija._

Regina salió de la cocina como zombie, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Se dejo caer en el sofá más grande. _Que no sea una broma_.

 _Emma pensó que lo mejor sería no decirte nada hasta que tuviéramos pruebas concretas. Desde hace meses que Emma sospechaba de Zelena hasta que finalmente me conto sus dudas y comenzamos a investigar. ¿Regina, sabes lo que significa? Sofía no es mi hija. ¿Escucharon eso? ¡No soy el padre de la hija de la Bruja Mala del Oeste!_

 _Mensaje de voz #9_

 _"Robin, ya basta, es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa."_ Escucho a David.

 _"¿No te has enterado? ¡Estoy celebrando! Sofía no es hija mía, Emma también lo sabe."_

 _"Estas ebrio."_

 _"asdfgh, Regina no quiere hablar conmigo, creo que sigue enojada. ¡David, amigo! Dile que lo siento, yo la amo, dile que…"_

Robin se incoó frente a Regina, quien seguía sin decir nada, busco su mirada en busca de respuestas. Robin le entrego una hoja de papel.

"Son los resultados de paternidad."

Pero Regina ya conocía el resultado, estaba confundida, ¿Por qué le estaba mostrando la vieja prueba de paternidad.

"Todo fue gracias a Emma, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y mando a hacer otra prueba, fuera de Storybrooke. Son negativos, yo no soy el padre biológico de Sofía."

Regina apretó la hoja con sus manos. Estaba soñando o era una broma.

Finalmente, Regina acepto que no se trataba de una broma, Robin estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero eso no le quito la culpa que sentía por lo que pasó desde el nacimiento de Sofía, y por otro lado, era un alivio saber que Robin no tenía relación alguna con Zelena.

Regina bostezó, había sido un día emocional, sin contar que el embarazo la dejaba agotada.

Embarazo.

Tenía que decirle a Robin sobre el bebé.

"Estas cansada, quizá deberíamos seguir con esta conversación hasta mañana."

"¡No! Quiero saberlo todo, no puedes soltar una noticia como esa y esperar a que me conforme con lo que me dijiste."

Llevaron el resto de la conversación a su habitación. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa por algo más cómodo. Robin no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aun no podía creer que Regina estaba de vuelta. Las cosas estaban por cambiar en la vida de los Locksley.

Robin le robo un beso que la dejo sin aire y mareada.

Se acomodaron en la cama, Regina estaba prácticamente casi sobre Robin, sentía que si lo soltaba despertaría sola en el hotel que paso sus últimas dos semanas.

Regina logro mantenerse despierta durante la explicación de Robin.

Uno de los doctores que trabajaba en el hospital había perdido a su familia en el Bosque Encantado durante el reinado de la Reina Malvada. Robin no dejo que Regina se sintiera culpable, el pasado era pasado.

Cuando el doctor se entero de lo que había pasado entre las hermanas Mills decidió vengarse de Regina, termino por cambiar los resultados de paternidad para la suerte de Zelena.

Fue hasta que Emma recibió los segundos resultados que la pelirroja dijo la verdad, lo único que pidió fue que Sofía regresara con ella, al parecer Zelena amaba a la niña y estaba dispuesta a cambiar, incluso había comenzado a ver a Archie, el psicólogo del pueblo.

Por primera vez en meses, Regina durmió tranquilamente en brazos de su marido.

…

 _Dos meses después._

Era el cumpleaños de Robin. Regina estaba nerviosa, no tenía ni la menor idea como había logrado ocultar su embarazo durante esos meses, pero ahora, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrarles a todos el producto de amor verdadero.

Regina se miro en el espejo una vez más y sonrió, se le había hinchado su vientre, no era mucho pero su embarazo comenzaba a notarse. A simple vista era como acabara de almorzar, incluso el Dr. Whale le había asegurado que todo iba perfectamente.

Regreso a la habitación. Robin seguía dormido profundamente. Regina tenía que apresurarse, el resto de la familia despertaría muy pronto.

Subió a la cama y con mucho cuidado se sentó en el estomago de Robin, su esposo gruño por el repentino peso extra.

Regina metió sus manos bajo su camisa y le acaricio el pecho mientras le besaba el cuello, subiendo a sus labios. Robin comenzaba a responder a sus caricias. Rozo sus labios contra los de él y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, Robin abrió la boca e intensifico el beso, era delicioso.

Sus hormonas estaban jugando con su libido esa mañana.

Las manos de Robin comenzaron a recorrer su espalda causando escalofríos a su paso. Cambio de posición y se coloco sobre ella sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

"Umm… Robin." Regina no podía concentrarse. "Robin, espera." Con sus dos manos sobre su pecho, lo empujo y volvió a sentarse sobre él, esta vez con el rostro iluminado.

"Eres una diosa." Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Regina cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Tomo ambas manos y las llevo lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su bebé.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Espero.

Robin seguía sin entender lo que trataba de decirle, así que comenzó a mover sus manos en círculos, recorriendo su pequeña barriga.

"Eres el mejor papá que nuestros hijos podrían desear."

Entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Robin, hizo una pausa al sentir la curva de su abdomen. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, llenos de ilusión, iban desde donde sus manos estaban unidas a las de Regina sobre su vientre hacía sus ojos.

"¿Regina?"

"Si."

Robin se sentó y la rodeo con sus brazos, besándola entre risas y lagrimas de los dos.

Y antes de pasar la mañana con sus otros dos hijos, primero tendría una charla con su hija, porque tenía que ser una niña, y si tenía suerte, Regina dejaría que le demostrara lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

 **Fin?**


End file.
